


The Future Is Here

by 1StarShine1



Series: Our Future Is Here [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chronological Oneshots, Gen, Someone Called T.F.I.O Whipped Cream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Do You Call This?, tiny bit of teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: Follow Nyala as she grows up.Sequel to The Future Is Ours.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Our Future Is Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Baby's First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impatient and am posting this all now, two chapters a day until the end of the month. More discussion to be had in the end note in the final chapter.

_Click_.

You and Sans were next in line for this photographer's booth. You were here at the mall because it was baby Nyala's first Christmas. You had a little picture frame ornament, and all it needed was the picture to commemorate. You set Nyala on the pale light blue cloud of a pillow in front of the snowy night back drop. She was surprisingly well behaved, just sat there teething on one of the plastic snowflakes that decorated the pillow. The photographer got the perfect shot; her little hands holding that snowflake, her eye-lights sparkling as she looked up at the camera with a little smile.

You bought a few of the smaller prints, and headed home. You put the final decorations on the tree while Papyrus put the topper in place. One of the best things near Christmas time is sitting next to the tree with loved ones and a glass of either spiced apple cider (spider cider in this case) or eggnog spending time together.

It was nice to have that short reprieve, but your day wasn't done. You had a Christmas party to prepare for. You were all getting together to have a big bash so on the 25th everyone can have their own family Christmases.

There wasn't much else to be done, just put the spiral ham in to roast, start on side dishes, and set out the utensils. With the help of THE GREAT ASSISTANT PAPYRUS it was all set up perfectly. You return to an adorable sight in the living room; your babybones in the crook of Sans's arm and they were curled together napping.

The party was popping, and it was so great having everyone together. Nyala got a hand knit baby blanket from Toriel, of which she spent the rest of the party swaddled in adorably. You got a beautiful tea set from Asgore as well.

Christmas day, gathered around the tree, you picked up your gifts just as excited as a kid. From Papyrus you and Sans got a bone and star small throw pillow respectively. He also gave Nyala a few dolls. All hand made by him, and they were awesome. Nyala also received a starlight globe, it shines the galaxy on any wall or in any room. Happy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I would have waited to post this _on_ Christmas, but eh.


	2. You Are Your Father's Daughter

You were home alone today, just you and the baby relaxing watching some TV. Nyala was in her little play stand messing with all the knobs and buttons on the thing. When it was lunch time you got up to make a sandwich leaving Nyala to her fun.

You were a few steps into making the sandwich when Nyala started fussing. You poked your head around the corner to see what could be upsetting her. There was nothing, and she was playing all happy-go-lucky as if nothing was amiss. Maybe you were just hearing things.

You go back in the kitchen only for her to start fussing again. When you go back again she's back to happily playing. You do this one more time before you realize what's going on. She's a prankster just like her old man... As if you needed another prankster.

She was grabbing one of the rings and looked up at you as you approached with a twinkle in her eye socket and smile on her face. She's really smart for a toddler.


	3. Terrible Twos

They don't call it the terrible twos for nothing. This little tyke would not sit still the moment she learned to walk. Nyala was always finding weird places to squeeze herself into. Sometimes it was a long progressively panic inducing time before you found her curled up in some corner napping with her thumb in her mouth.

Speaking of mouth, you couldn't set things where she could get them lest they become her new pacifier. You worry that that could be dangerous with her already having a full set of teeth. She could possibly break something with those chompers, something little tots like her shouldn't have.

You were always on your toes with this little hooligan Houdini.


	4. Dinner For Two

'When was the last time you had a day just to yourself?' Frisk signed from their seat at the table.

You set the peanut butter & jelly sandwiches you made in front of them and Nyala not even wanting to think about it. Having a baby hasn't really left you with much free time so you only took what you could.

'You need a date night.' Frisk deadpans.

“I take it you're going to watch the kid?” With the same deadpan Frisk nods once. Duh. Should have seen that coming.

Well at least Nyala has gotten past her terrible twos stage so she shouldn't be that much of a handful. Fine, this coming weekend when you both had off you'll spend the day together.

“Obviously you have our numbers so don't be afraid to call with any concerns. NyNy you behave for Frisk and we'll be back in a little while.” You were rushing to say all this while Frisk was pushing you out the door.

With that you and Sans were heading out to a picnic dinner.

“What do you say to the two of us making cookies?” Frisk meekly spoke while they signed.

That got Nyala excited. Give that kid any opportunity to have sugar and she'll be a happy camper. Though unfortunately this particular recipe doesn't actually have a lot of sugar.

Mistakes were made. Never let that girl near flour. It was going great; measured and mixed all the ingredients and put the bowl in the fridge to rest. When Frisk turned back they saw Nyala elbows deep in the tin of flour with a flurry already falling around her. Now they are trying to chase the little rascal around so they can give her a bath.

She's a very nimble and allusive little turd to avoid Frisk as she had. They caught her by hiding in a crevice by the pantry. When she came back to presumably play some more Frisk scooped her up. She let out a huge giggle while being lowered into the tub. That was certainly something.


	5. Magical Mishaps

You were curled up with Sans on the couch watching a movie with Nyala off playing with blocks. You heard her giggling before those solid chunks of wood flew in a lot of directions coated in a light blue glow. Oh boy someone's magic has finally awakened.

Sans used his magic to gather all the blocks, lining them up in front of her. “Road block.” He says then sits with her and tries to teach her her new found abilities. How much actually gets through you don't know because it looked like she was more intent on playing than listening.

Ms. Houdini was at it again. You had somewhere you needed to be but when you said to get shoes on Nyala ran off. You had looked all over for her and finally caught up with her in the kitchen. She looked like she was trying to jump to a high shelf that had the snack items, but she was rooted in place.

You noticed a pale blue heart shape on her chest and silently giggle. Was she trying to use gravity magic on herself to get to the higher shelves? Her little pout of frustration was just too adorable.

“Hey NyNy what do you say we go to the park?” You call out after putting the last of the dishes away.

She didn't answer and when you went in the living room she wasn't there. Maybe she went upstairs to play in her room. You glanced up at the moment she dropped from the ceiling. Good thing she was over the puffy couch or that could have been kind of dangerous. She's definitely learning her magic quickly.

“Even with the mini heart attack, we goin' to the park or nah?” You boop her nose.

“Yeah!”

“Then lets go.”


	6. Oops. They Did It Again

Something big was happening. Let's see how long it takes for the others to notice.

You were hosting a get-together with your friends because it had been a while since you were all able to hang out together. Everyone was standing around catching up on life, and Nyala was running around being adorable. She ran up to Toriel because goat mom has the best hugs, you'll readily admit that. That's when she noticed that Nyala had writing on her shirt.

“What does your shirt mean, my child?” Nyala was wearing a shirt that said 'oops! They did it again'.

Nyala pointed to you and in the sweetest child voice yelled, “They did it again.”

That got all eyes on you as you giggled. “Yeah this little nugget's going to be a big sister.” You say carding your fingers through her hair.


	7. Kindergarten

It's the most celebrated and dreaded day a parent could have. The day their kid goes into kindergarten. You're ready for them to learn what the world has to offer, but you worry how they'll go through the day.

It was Nyala's first day and she was excited. Not a hint of fear to _rattle_ her (gdi Sans). It's only for half the day in the morning, just three hours.

It was morning time, and kids were free to play with anything they want. Nyala wanted to play at the puzzle table. There were a lot of kids surrounding it messing with all the colorful bits.

“Can I play too?” She asked.

The boy closest to her moved to the far end letting her join in. Some of these puzzles you had to move colored pegs until you got them to the corresponding colors on the board. This was reminiscent of something her uncle would do, and that thought made her smile. She glanced up after she got her first peg in and saw that no one was around the table anymore. It wasn't as fun if she was all alone.

She decided instead to get one of those animal books that had little parts of what the animal felt like. She always liked feeling all the different animals. Unbeknownst to her the other kids started going back to the puzzle table.

A few minuets pass before a boy was pulling her up from her seat wanting her to play with him. They sat together playing with Play-doh together which was super fun. All the while not paying attention to the looks they were getting.


	8. New Friends

Nyala wanted her mom and dad to meet the new friend she made so she asked if he could come over and play one day. She was super excited when she heard the knock on the door. Kyle was here! You and Kyle's mom talked for a minute while Nyala gave Kyle a big hug. She dragged him in the living room where her daddy was reclining on the couch.

“So this is the kid tryin' to get with my little girl, huh?” Her dad says with a smile

“Sans's don't be a dad. Greet the boy nicely.” You jokingly scold as you reclaim your seat.

“I am a dad, and it's my job to keep my little girl safe.” He firmly nods once.

Her parents are so silly. Nyala had the best idea to break the ice. While her parents were joking back and forth she gave Kyle a small whoopie cushion. He ran up to her dad as he was sitting up, and threw out his hand for a shake.

“Hello, sir.”

The fart sound ripped through the air, and it looked like her parents were trying not to laugh.

“I knew I liked this kid.” Her dad said.

She jumped on her dad's lap and gave him a big.


	9. Birthday Blues

It's someone's big day today! Well technically it was yesterday, but it was a school day. Even then it was still a good day for Nyala because you sent her to school with chocolate and vanilla cupcakes to share with her classmates. She even told you about how the teacher put a candle on her cupcake and she got to blow it out.

You had to pick up the cake and a few party favors. Then there was just setting up the food and gift tables and waiting for guests to arrive... at least that was the PLAN. When you got everything home the first thing you did was look at the cake, and what the actual bloody hell. They call this decorated? It was literally covered in white frosting and had a single strip of icing across the top.

Minor problem. You could fix this though. The white covering is fine, and you're sure you can easily whip up some kind of icing to put on the cake. Anything will be better than whatever _that_ was. You split the icing into three batches making one blue, one green, and keeping one plain. You put down one strip of blue and one of green on each side and swirled the colors together. It made this really neat sea green color and with the plain icing you wrote out 'Happy Birthday'.

One disaster avoided. By the sounds of it Sans is still keeping the kids occupied upstairs. Time to get the back yard set up. You got the tables up and pulled the grill more into the open. You tired to light it so it can be ready, but it wouldn't light. It couldn't be out of propane you hardly used it. It's OK you could just grill stuff on the stove griddle you had.

The family was coming down the stairs as you reentered the kitchen. The birthday girl was bouncing all over the place with excitement. The guests should be arriving soon so you do the big reveal, and it's such a delight seeing her eye-lights sparkle like that... until the wind randomly started picking up. A few of the powerful gusts picked up a lot of the leaf pile that was raked up for the kids to play in, and blew them into the table of food. The punch, the sweetbread bites, the cheese cubes, _the cake_ all of it covered with leaves and the dirt from them.

Why!? Of all times to have horrible luck why did it have to be today? Nyala, noticing your distress gave you the biggest hug she could.

“It's OK mom. It's still the best day ever.”

Oh, this angel.


	10. Boom Booms

The last cooler goes into the trunk, Corbel was in his car seat, and everyone's set to go. You were on your way to a big 4th of July BBQ bash. Everyone's going to be there, you, Sans, the kids, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore. You were meeting up at the park with Nyala's friend, Kyle's, parents, and enjoy the city firework show. You were leaving early enough to get a good spot for grilling and to give the kids plenty of time to run around and play.

It was so adorable seeing Nyala hoist her brother up on one of those two seater swings, and have Kyle, ever the gentleman, pushing them. When the temperature peaked you pulled out the water guns and balloons. It was like you initiated world war three; Nyala and Kyle verses Papyrus and Frisk. You watched in amusement as the four would dive for cover from enemy fire, and would have the most dramatic 'death' when they were shot or balloon bombed that Mettaton would be proud.

You were the one to call a truce because it was time to chow down. Everything was grilled to perfection by Sans hot dogs, hamburgers, _and_ corn on the cob. By the time everyone was finished it was dark enough that you broke out the big fancy sparklers you bought. Those that had one stood at a distance and lit them up.

From his spot in your lap Corbel leaned forward mesmerized by the color shifting sparks. That's when you worried for a split second how he might react to the loud bangs. You're relatively close to where they're being shot off. You'll just have to keep an eye on him.

You had nothing to worry about though. Brave little Corbel never showed a hint of fear. He actually started mimicking the different bursts with his magic as if he's always done it. That was amazing, and hey you got a second show.


	11. MEGA SNOW WEEKEND Part 1

You keep an ear out for the list of school closings on the radio as you make breakfast. There's no doubt going to be a snow day, at least today. There's already a good half an inch on the ground, and those heavy flakes don't seem to be stopping any time soon. The kids will be super happy because it's Friday, and that means a long snowy weekend for them.

You buttered the last piece of toast as the radio host said pretty much all schools were closed. Moments later Nyala comes walking in with a little pep in her step still in her pajamas. Yep she knows. You ruffle her bed head as you give her her plate. Sans came down a few minutes later with a hyper Corbel, and you all sat together enjoying the breakfast.

“Mommy, can Kyle come over to play in the snow?” Nyala asked half way through her meal.

Given the fact that the snow shows no signs of stopping any time soon that may not be the best idea.

“Maybe not today. It could be dangerous to drive in these conditions. When the storm passes we can have fun.” You hear a snowplow drive by make its first round and you get an idea. “Hey, I know what we can do to make it extra fun when the time comes. We should keep a path from our house shoveled out so we can actually get to and from it.” The look on Nyala's face says she knows what you're doing. “Just think, all of the snow you shovel can be used in whatever snowy creation you make. And who says I'm saying do it all your own? We can all work on it.”

“What?” “Yeah!” Sans and Corbel say in unison.

After everyone finished you threw on your snow gear and grabbed a couple of shovels. Though Corbel wasn't quite big enough to shovel it didn't stop him from trying to help. He'd scoop up what he could and carry it over to where you were tossing the snow and drop it. It was even more adorable when he paired up with his sister and they shoveled together. Then when they finished their section Corbel held onto the shovel and acted all big and tough against the snow. Oh these kids.

That's how you rode out the storm; you'd go out and shovel every couple of hours and came back in to a nice hot cup of cocoa. The snow finally stopped around dinner time, and after one last shoveling and a warming meal of baked ravioli you all curled up on the couch together watching TV.


	12. MEGA SNOW WEEKEND Part 2

This was crazy. It wasn't just a few inches of snowfall that fell it was a few feet. The only one comfortably taller than the snowbank was Papyrus. The kids could barely walk through it, but that's not hindering them any. Corbel started burrowing a winding path through one part of the yard. When Kyle arrived that's when the real fun started.

You started with the classic snowman, but you couldn't stop there. While you, Papyrus, and Corbel were making snow people Sans, Nyala, and Kyle were using containers to make blocks to build an igloo. Because you know the snow family cant be homeless in this weather. After six snowmen built and an ambitious amount of blocks shaped you all went inside for a break.

Papyrus pulled out one of the larger kettles and you proceeded to make some super chocolaty hot chocolate for everyone. As you all warmed up you huddled around the couch and watched a Christmas movie.

After the movie you grabbed a few tools and everyone filed out. Time to give the snow family a home. It was a heck of a time figuring out how to build an igloo given that you've never built one before. The kids made work of digging a section down to the grass and shaping that excess snow into blocks (as if you needed more). You and Papyrus started outlining the dome; being handed blocks by Sans.

You're proud to say that only a small part fell once in building the whole thing. Now here you all were sitting in a circle in your collective creation. After a little break you made your way out figuring now is a great time for a late lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Papyrus offered to lend a hand leaving Sans to watch the kids.

In the time you cooked the others took the remaining snow blocks and built snow forts fit for a snowball war. They were gathering ammunition when you announced the food was ready. Papyrus looked ready to jump in and join them if you hadn't said 'lunch first, fight later'.


	13. Birthday Redux

Nothing is going to ruin today. This is going to be a redo. It's the big 1–0 for Nyala and you want to make up for the disaster birthday. You're having cupcakes instead of a big cake, pigs in the blanket, and other picnic-y foods of the birthday girl's choice. There were a few kids from Nyala's school coming to celebrate. The main event of the party is a pumpkin hunt. You hid little stuffed pumpkins throughout the house and back yard, and any pumpkin that's found they get to keep.

Babysitter extraordinaire Frisk is keeping an eye on Corbel, and Nyala's out with her father getting the royal treatment. Everything was going to be perfect this time.

It was going off without a hitch. The kids were having fun on the hunt, and the parents were mingling, enjoying the food. Nyala looked like the happiest kid ever.


	14. It's More Than A BooBoo

It was the opening of the new park downtown. They said they'd have a new playground built and ready for play by the beginning of summer and on the last day of school they made it happen. When the students were released from their prison each family met up to see what there was to offer and have a barbecue.

There were big slides, little slides, and three sets of swings with a tire swing on one end and baby swings on the other. There were all kinds of jungle gyms and monkey bars, balance beams, and seesaws.

After climbing around the dome jungle gym Nyala ran over to the overhead bars seeing how fast she can get across them. She only got four bars before she froze. For some reason when she looked down she felt a spike of fear. She couldn't make herself move or try to swing back to the ladder so she was stuck. She was about to yell out when Kyle came running up to her.

“Drop down, I'll catch you!”

He was under her, arms open and ready, and his eyes never left her she'll be fine. Nyala had to keep repeating that a couple of times before she worked up the courage to let go. It was one gut dropping second before she hit the ground. He was able to catch her, but it was at a cost. She noticed him grimacing and holding his arm, and one of the kids that was near by ran to get his mom.

His mom hurried over. “Oh honey, what happened.”

“My arm really hurts.” Kyle looked like he was trying not to be sick.

“I can try and heal you.” Nyala timidly said. She'd been learning more about healing magic from Miss. Toriel and wanted to try and help fix this.

His mom was really kind and said, “Don't worry about it sweetie. Why don't you head home and I'll call your mom when we find out what's going on.” She gave Nyala a warm hug before sending her on her way and leading Kyle away.

That night Nyala was told that Kyle had a dislocated shoulder. He was completely fine, he got all fixed up at the ER. The only thing was he wouldn't be able to go on the family kayaking trip next weekend. That's all her fault, and she wants to make up for that. With the help of the GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS, puzzle master, she may have a brilliant way to do so.


	15. Make It All Better

It took most of the week, but it's ready. With the help of the best uncle ever Nyala constructed an epic maze water puzzle. Since Kyle's family trip was going to mostly be adventurous activities it was opted he's spend the weekend hanging out with Nyala.

She barely waited for him to toss his overnight bag in the room before she was pulling him to the backyard. She led him to the start then took her place overlooking the whole maze. Kyle's going to have to try and make it through all the puzzles and road blocks while avoiding the wiggly arms of the octopi water sprinklers and water balloon bombs from above.

First puzzle: storm drain, need to turn the right crank to drain the water away from the path. Truth be told they were all the correct answer, but it was funny watching him trying to figure it out. With a successful solve the first barrage of balloons are rained down.

He trekked his way through the maze to the next puzzle: under pressure. He had to pull the right lever to release enough water to push a platform up. There were five tubes of water and two of them were needed to get enough water. He actually chose wrong but the platform kind of malfunctioned and leaked some of the water. The water was at the top of his ankles by the time he made it to the top.

He slid down the water slide into the third puzzle: buried treasure. He had to find the key hidden in the crate of sand to unlock the exit. He dug up a few rocks and G before getting the key. What waited for him on the other side of that door was Nyala with a super soaker ready to blast.

By the looks of it this whole thing made up for missing the trip. Nyala was glad she made Kyle laugh the way he was.


	16. Makin' Bank

School sucks, Nyala doesn't want to go back. She was having an awesome spring break. She trudged over to her friends that were at their lunch table waiting for the day to begin. Lilly was the first to notice her, and she waved at her with a fan of cash. She had thirty dollars just out of nowhere. Nyala didn't even need to ask.

“Grandparents are awesome.” It was going to be Lilly's birthday soon so she got a few cards from extended family that had ten dollars each in them.

That got Nyala thinking. She's never once heard anything about any of her grandparents. You'd think they'd come up during the holidays at the very least, but nothing. Were they not around anymore? That's a sad thought. She can ask her mom when school lets out.

“Ha ha funny you should ask that.” You were wondering when this day would come.

It's kind of your fault your kids don't know their grandparents. You never saw eye to eye with your parents, and people can say 'all angsty teens are like that with their parents' but that wasn't your case. You weren't an angsty teen. You were completely confident in your abilities and in the fact that your parents seem to be stuck in a 1970's way of thinking even when it's 201X.

It's caused a lot of back and forth disagreements and the moment you had saved up enough money you split. Afterwards you've just been to scared to try and talk to them; thinking they didn't want anything to do with you now. It's even worse now that you haven't even told them about their grandchildren.

All the milestones they missed..., but you have pictures! You sitting there trying to work up the nerve to call them. Nyala convinced you by saying that the longer you wait the worse it gets, and if you don't then she will. That's a whole can of worms you don't want.


	17. Simply Having An Awkward Christmas Time

Well you called them... and it could have been worse. You mom told you that a way you can make it up to them was to come to their house for the holidays. This is going to be such... fun. You drove all the way over partly because you didn't want to explain how you got there with no car on top of everything else, and partly because it'd be _way_ to big of a jump no matter what Sans says. You pulled up around dinner time, and the kids were so excited they hurried out of the car and ran to the door.

It actually wasn't as awkward as you thought it'd be. For once your mom nosy nature was welcomed. While your parents were getting to know Sans and the kids you went to check on dinner. You could still fully see the living room where they sat happily conversing. You mom was telling Nyala something that was only between them. When your mom turned back to the conversation between Sans and your dad Nyala looked at you. She had the _same_ exact face you wore every time you had a conversation with your parents as a teen. You're not the only one!

Overall it was a pleasant visit for the most part. Your mom was glad to _finally_ (heavy sarcastic emphasis) meet her grandbabies. There were a few presents to open. You got a few animal figurines knickknacks, and the kids got ones that they could paint themselves.

Maybe you should keep some kind of line of communication with your parents. Only if the kids wanted it.


	18. Beach Day Bonanza Pt 1

It was a moment of impulse. You decided to go to the beach. School had ended, it was well into summer, and it was hot with a capital 'H'. You rounded up the family and told them to get packing. They needed to grab everything the wanted/needed for an epic beach day.

“Hey mom, can Kyle come with?”

“If his parents say he can then I have no problem.”

She went to grab the phone to call him up, and it rang right after she picked it up. Speak of the devil and he shall call.

Nyala didn't even give a proper greeting just exclaimed, “Yo, pack your shit we goin' to the beach!”

“Nyala!”

“Sorry!”

She ran from your ire to get her stuff. It only took everyone a few minutes to get ready, and in no time the kids were bolting out the door. Guess it's safe to say they're excited. After picking up Kyle you had about an hour and half drive to get to the lake.

It was a rather quiet trip because the kids were entertained the whole time with their portable game players. The moment you pulled onto the gravel road three sets of eyes were glued to the passing scenery in excited awe. They bolted from the car the moment they could to 'find the best spot'. Once you and Sans grabbed everything else you joined them. They were shucking their outer layers all of them looking ready to dive right in.

“Hold it you three. Lets not jump in the water right away. You need sun screen.”

Once you got them squared away you laid back on your towel under an umbrella. It's a clear, sunny day and the temperature hasn't risen too high yet. It was nice just laying back listening to the hum of the crown and all the children playing. You had your fun in the water at Nyala's persistence. You stood at the water's edge completely still so the little tadpoles would swim around you. It was always funny watching them bolt when you move even just a little bit.

When lunch rolled around you had a smorgasbord picnic. You had brought a lot of sandwiches, some sodas, and sliced fruit. The kids definitely didn't like the fruit, but you convinced them to eat it by letting them get nice-cream from the cart vendor.

Once the kids finished their treats they started making sandcastles. The shifting glances they threw each other told you where this was going. You're just going to sit here and make your _sans_ castle, meaning shoveling sand on a sleeping Sans.


	19. Beach Day Bonanza Pt 2

These kids were going so ham on their creations it was hilarious. Corbel was using a piece of cardboard to shape what looked like waves in the sand. Is he going to try sculpting a boat? You have Kyle compressing a big mound he'd shoveled up. Nyala has a pyramid of generic sandcastles and was coming back from filling a bucket with water. She set it down between her and Kyle and rummaged around for a shovel and a paintbrush(?). How'd that get in with the summer stuff?

Kyle used the little house mold and lined the base of the hill. Nyala used a piece of plastic that used to be a lid to something to make the blocks on the top of the castle. Then they both started carving away. Nyala would use the handle of the flat paintbrush and dig out parts. Then used the brush and painted water were she felt necessary. You think doing that would make it topple, but OK. Kyle was doing smooth right angles with a shovel.

Where did this talent come from!? They're only teenagers and they're building like pros. When they all finished their creations you got them to stand together and got a picture of them. After all this excitement it was time to pack up and head home. You used the little water pumps near the changing room to get most of the sand off before going to change.

As Nyala's helping Kyle with the pump she cant help but think back at how long they've been friends.

“What's with the face?” Kyle asks.

“Nothing, just being sentimental.” She responded. “Why did you play with me way back when?”

“I don't know. It kinda sucked seeing you all alone, and I thought you were cool so I figured why not?”

Wow.


	20. Birthday Payback

It's payback time.

No, it's not serious. Corbel just had the idea that it was their mom's birthday and they should do something nice for her. Nyala was able to get a hold of birthday stuff, so all they had to do was get their parents out of the house.

They started the day making some cinnamon pancakes. They would have done it a breakfast in bed but you got up to early. You kids were so sweet, doing this for you.

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Corbel asked.

“Hadn't really planned anything. Maybe we can go out for a fancy dinner tonight.”

“How about you make it a little romantic and make it a lunch date, just the two of you?” Nyala pointed between her parents. “Then we can, like, watch your favorite movie as a family or something later.”

A smart cookie she is, and that sounds like a nice idea. The kids didn't stick around after breakfast, they had to get some things. The first thing they did was stop at Muffet's bakery to see if the confectionery spider would make them a cake. Cant have a surprise party without cake. Muffet was more than happy to help so long as she was invited.

Next it was to the party store where they got a happy birthday banner, streamers in your favorite color, and two big confetti poppers. When they got home the 'rents were gone so it was an easy set up. Nyala hung the decorations while Corbel called all their parents' friends.

You and Sans went to Grillby's where the fire elemental gave you a free chocolaty treat for your birthday. Instead of sitting in the bar though you took your meal to-go and sat at a picnic bench in the park. The food was great as ever, the company even greater. You really wanted to do this again.

You took your time walking home together, hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Sans opened the front door like a gentleman, and when you walked in there was a chorus of “Surprise!” followed by two heavy pops and a bunch of confetti raining down. You kids actually managed to get together a surprise party for you. That's insane.

It was nice having all your friends in one place. A good mix of music quietly playing and being able to catch up with a few people, it was a good day. Since the kids wouldn't let you help with clean up you ordered pizza and picked out a movie the family could watch.

The day ended with the kids sandwiched between you and Sans, a lot of pizza, and a movie marathon. Best birthday ever.


	21. School Project Blues

Why do group projects have to exist? Oh sure, it's fine when you get to pick your own partners and said partners are your best friends, but when they're picked for you not so much. For this math project your group is taking a trip to Europe and you have to calculate how much money you're going to need for everything that you do. Everything from flights, to hotels, to souvenirs need to be in US dollars and in the chosen country's currency where applicable.

Nyala got saddled with a group of three boys. One of the boys, Kevin, was an awesome partner; kind, attentive, and actually pitching into the project. She wishes she could say the same thing about the other two. Tyler wants to do nothing but stare at a blank computer screen, and she doesn't even know what Chase is doing. Any attempts to talk to either of them just ends in her being ignored or getting an 'uh huh' in response. She's not dealing with this for the next two weeks they have to work on the project. She'll talk to the teacher at the end of class, and for now she'll only talk to the partner that actually wants to get work done.

When Nyala and Kevin talked to the teacher she told them she'd take care of it and tomorrow her and Kevin may be working as a group of two. They were perfectly OK with that. The project wasn't too difficult and they could totally do it in full, split between them. A+ is in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Based on a true story. I had to do this exact project in 7th grade, and this boy don't even get me started. I'd try to get him to work and I couldn't even speak two words before he kept repeating a snarky 'what'. The only thing was when i tried to talk to the teacher she was like 'oh just try to find a common ground and work through it'. I wanted to be like 'bitch there aint no common ground. He's about to find himself punted across the room' he was so irritating to work with.


	22. You're In Love

This is both adorable and irritating. Anyone from a mile away can tell the way Nyala and Kyle are dancing around a very obvious subject. It's kind of heartbreaking seeing them act all flustered around each other.

“I'm so tempted to go Shia Labeouf on them and yell 'just do it!'.” You complain quietly to Sans from the kitchen.

You peek around the corner on some major development. Kyle was pulling in a red faced Nyala to a kiss on the cheek and a hug. You squeal internally at the sweetness.

She cant believe this is a thing even though she should have seen this coming. The boy she's known for so many years actually asked her out on a date. The plan was a picnic under the stars that night. It was a perfectly clear night and Nyala knew the perfect place. Her dad took the family to this little hilly area every once in a while to look at the stars with his telescope.

They sat and watched the sunset, eating Fruit Roll-ups and drinking Capri Suns. The tiny straw would squeak every time Kyle would take a drink. It made Nyala giggle every time he tried to squeak as loud as he could.

They laid back hand in hand staring out at the vastness enjoying individual bags of pretzels. Nyala rested her head on his shoulder extremely happy.


	23. Senior Prom

It was a request by her mom that she do this. Apparently she needed the full senior year experience, and that meant going to her senior prom. At least she didn't need to worry about getting a date. Nyala also wasn't going to anything to extravagant with her outfit though. Just a plain red silk knee length dress with a glittery gold belt.

Her and Kyle meet up on the bus ramp and walk in together and what they see is just... yikes. It looks like the place was haphazardly arranged for the event. There was a section to dance but the music they were playing was trash for dancing to. There was a booth where couples could get pictures, which they did. They danced to one slow song then just spent the rest of the time at a table talking with friends.

What Nyala wasn't expecting was the random compliments she got from girls that were normally not so nice to her. They came over when her friends were getting a prom picture and Kyle went to the snack table. It got pretty boring pretty quickly after that so the group decided to just split.

The night was still young so Nyala and Kyle didn't want to part ways so they decided to take the party to Grillby's. Something they should have expected was to run into dad at his favorite restaurant/bar.

“Interesting place to have a prom.” He greets.

“Prom was lame we decided to go some place cool.” Nyala says sitting next to him.

“I'd say this place is more hot than cool.”

“Daaad.” Him and his jokes that always get her.

They finished out the night splitting a large order of fries and having some good laughs.


	24. What's That Smell

Nyala needs to take a break from final exam studies before she goes nuts. She's almost done with her first year of college which is still a little mind blowing. She's been working hard this year so she deserves this moment of reprieve. She glanced at the calendar and realized it was mother's day. Maybe she should give her mom a call, or better yet why not just teleport home for the day. She often forgets she could do that.

She wanted to drop onto the couch, but when she did she was tossed off with gravity magic. She didn't expect her dad to be laying there.

“Oh, hey dad.”

“Hi princess. Nice of you to _drop_ in.” That makes her groan but smile.

“Where's mom?”

“Out with Corbel for a mother's day treat.”

“Surprised your not out with them.”

“What, with these old bones? Heh.”

“Psh, you're not that old.” All he does is shrug.

You know what could be a cool gift? Having fresh baked cinnamon twists that she just recently learned how to make. She could even do some orange tarts if there's time. She was well into baking, the last sheet of twists were coming out and the first sheets of tarts were going in when mom and Corbel returned.

“What's that smell?” You wondered. That's when Nyala stepped out with a little 'surprise'. “Oh, hello sweetie.” You gave Nyala big hug.

“Happy mother's day!”

You all sat together enjoying the treats, and catching up all afternoon.


	25. In Memoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a great New Year and here's hoping 2020 will be kind to us.

It was always bittersweet going through this album. It a final gift of sorts from their mom. It was filled to the brim with pictures even from well before Nyala and Corbel were born. She remembered when she first got it and how the family gathered around listening to the stories the pictures hold. There's even a picture of that in there, taken by uncle Papyrus.

It's still hard to believe they're both gone. About fifty strong, happy, loving years had to be laid to rest. It's what happens when you grow old Nyala learned. Her and her brother are a different because they are half monster, but mom was all human. As you got older you lost some of your mobility and you had to stop more often to catch your breath. You weren't as strong with fighting viruses so you were sick more often. You were hospitalized for a bad lung infection once.

It's always hard losing a loved one. No one was hit harder by your passing than dad. Everyone tried to show him the love and support he needed, but it wasn't enough. He had Fallen Down a day after the funeral. When you love someone so much you cant fathom living without them.

Nyala hugged the album tightly still lost in her childhood memories. She was broken from them when Kyle appeared wrapping her in a loving hug. Nyala was happy that her parents got to be at their wedding. Kyle knew what was going through that head of hers, and hopefully he had a fix for it.

“You know your parents' anniversary is coming up soon isn't it? Why don't we do something they enjoyed in honor of them?” He suggested, resting his chin on her shoulder.

That sounds really nice, and all three of them can do this together. She put the album back its spot, rubbing the spine before letting her hand drop. _We love and miss you mom and dad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy talk time: here's where I disappear from AO3 for a while. The last half of 2019 has not been kind to me and i need a break. Who knows when I'll be back. I know for sure it'll be October at the latest, but I'm hoping for sooner. Hopefully i can get my inspiration for writing back soon. It seems promising since I've actually been in a good mood so far today and have been writing all morning. I'll see ya later.


End file.
